Sailor Scouts, the Next Generation
by Dark Evelight
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic so please don't flame me! I am not good at summeries, but just R&R! please! ^_^* Chapter three is up!*This part of the story is FINISHED, if you would like to view the next part go to Trunks fan, title is A Sailor Scout Search
1. Who's That Girl?

Chapter one: Who's that girl?  
  
  
  
Sharon who had long blond hair that always had two meatball shaped knots of hair on her head and light blue eyes that looked really dull at the moment had just awoken from her deep sleep when she saw her mother above her, "Get out of bed! I thought you were already up, school starts in ten minutes!" "But Mom can't I just sleep in a little bit longer, I was having a good dream." But when her mothers words went to her head after a second then she realized that she should have gotten out of bed a long time ago. She shot out of bed and ran for the shower and yelled through the bathroom door "Can you take me to school Mom?" Five minutes later she appeared out of the bathroom and she realized that the house was empty. She got dressed in whatever she could get on fast even though it didn't match. She ran downstairs and grabbed her bag and lunch box and shot out of the door. While running down the street she ran into someone that looked oddly familiar to her. "Sean, I'm sorry, I was just late for school again and I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" Sean had short black hair and blue eyes that looked exactly like Sharon's. She blushed furiously and said "Well I'd better go, or I'll be late for school again." Then blushing even redder she walked off. She had started running again down the street and almost hit a black cat that had a moon crescent on her forehead. As Sharon ran past the cat seemed to be thinking out loud to itself. "I s that the girl the other sailor scouts have been talking about, could she be the long lost sailor moon?" 


	2. Hello Kitty

Chapter Two: Hello Kitty  
  
Stephanie had gotten through school and had just barely survived breaking down on an algebra test that she didn't study for and had gotten a D+. She was walking home from school when she ran into Sean again. "Hey Sean, want to take a walk with me I just got bored after that very long algebra test?" said Stephanie, then Sean said "Sure I was just walking home to get a snack well I could walk you home." That would be great! Huh? Whose cat is that?" Stephanie said as she saw a cat peer around the corner of the game center. "Hello Kitty, are your owners anywhere near here?" The cat nodded a no and Stephanie said, "Well I'll take you home with me okay? Well what should I call you, lets see you have a crescent moon on your forehead, how about lunar?" but the cat blatantly refused. "Okay, how about, hm, this is almost as tough as the algebra questions." She looked at its sleek black fur and into its brown eyes, and as though she could read its mind she said, "Luna, how is that for a name?" The cat meowed and pured and it jumped into Stephanie's arms. "Looks like that cat really likes you." Stephanie jumped and looked around where Sean should have stood there was a tall man with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, He said "Hi, I'm Andrew I work at the Game Center you're standing in front of, is this your cat because I have seen this cat a lot around here, and she is really nice, what's her name?" "She isn't my cat and she likes to be called Luna." 


	3. Transform?

Chapter Three: Transform? When Stephanie got home Luna said to her "Now listen, you are a sailor scout of the moon and you were destined to protect this earth with the other four sailor scouts known as sailors Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury now you will be facing off against the Nega-verse reincarnate and you will have to battle swiftly if you don't want them to destroy earth as they had the moon kingdom." Luna said. "Since when did you know how to talk?" Stephanie asked. "Since Queen Serenity sent me down here as your guardian to reunite you with the other sailor scouts and defeat all evil that might threaten earth." Luna said. Then a high pitched cackle reached their ears and they ran outside to see what it was, but what met their eyes Stephanie didn't think was there. "Hurry up Stephanie you need to transform and protect the people on this street." Luna shouted. "Transform?" Stephanie asked. "Here take this locket and hold it in the air and say Moon prism power and then you transform," and with that Luna did a backflip in midair and a gold locket with a crescent moon on it appeared. Stephanie picked it up and shouted "Moon Prism Power!" and in a flash of white light she was standing there in a white body dress with a short blue skirt, knee high pink boots, and a red bow on her chest that had the locket centered in the middle of it. "Whoa!" Stephanie said in shock. "Hurry and use this stick and aim it at that creature and yell 'Moon healing activation' and then the creature will be destroyed, hurry before anyone gets hurt." 


End file.
